Not Glass
by PaninyaWrites
Summary: He's a generally careful person by nature, and because this contrasts so much from her, it's one of the many reasons she fell in love with him. But right now, she doesn't need him to be gentle.


He's a generally careful person by nature, and because this contrasts so much from her, it's one of the many reasons she fell in love with him. But right now, she doesn't _need _him to be gentle.

She's sitting on his lap, facing him, both still naked from the moments prior. Her swollen belly acts as a barrier between their chests, and she rests her head in the crook of his neck as he runs his hands over their little baby. She's about six months pregnant now, and he thinks she has the most adorable baby belly in the world. It's big enough to make that recognizable baby curve in her stomach, but still small enough to have him hold her like he is now.

She wants to tell him to fuck her into the floor already, because that pathetic excuse for sex was completely filled with Bertholdt's fear of hurting her, but she says nothing for the time being, because she knows how much he loves these rare little moments where he can just hold her and say little nothings to their baby.

She brings her face up from his neck, letting a hand rest on his cheek, hoping that instead of saying it, she can show it. He looks up from her bump to her face, smiling at her in that way that makes her heart melt and feel like such an utter girl. She lets her head fall back slightly as she guides him to bring his lips down to hers. It's a soft kiss, much too soft for her liking, but she lets him press his chaste kisses against her lips without complaint. He finally moves, peppering her face with kisses; first her cheek, then her nose, then her forehead and chin, until she tilts her head to the side and he takes the hint. He kisses down her jaw, down the side of her neck, up her throat, and she lets out breathy little moans. He chuckles, asking why she's so eager when they just finished. She pulls back, and looks up at him, saying proudly, "Because I'm not made of glass like you think I am."

He's not stupid by any means, and he knows that Annie is strong. He knows how Annie likes it—she likes it rough, fast and hard, with biting and scratching and blood. But he doesn't want to do that when she's like this, when she's taking care of their _little baby_. He admits, he likes it the way she does, too, but that's only because it doesn't hurt her. She's tough as nails and she'll push him until he makes her bleed because she _likes _that, but now he has two of his girls to look out for, not just Annie.

He sighs a little, cupping her face with both hands. "We can't." He says, resting his forehead against hers. "The baby…"

"It'll be fine." Annie says, closing her eyes. "I'm not asking you to do it the way we used to, but Bertholdt, I just want…" She crawls off of his lap, moving back on the bed a little bit. "I just want you to not hold back. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we can't actually have sex, you know." He can't help but laugh as she lays herself down on the bed, shrugging a little. "Naked girl on your bed, what are you going to do about it?" She asks.

He moves up to where she's rested her head on the pillow, bending over and kissing her softly. She's had enough of that gentle nonsense and opens her mouth, letting out a moan as he nips at her bottom lip. One hand traces over her stomach, the other trailing up her chest and brushing across her breast. She pushes her chest up at the contact, wanting more than what he's giving her. He kisses her back, finally, for all that it's worth and she's finally getting somewhere. He lets his hand run over her breast lightly, barely touching her, before running his fingertips down the side of her chest, and her eyes flutter shut.

She grabs the hand placed on her stomach and leads it down to where she wants it. He's not surprised that she's still slightly wet from their session only moments before, and he gladly lets her guide his hand where she wants him. She keeps her hand over his, but lets him press on his own. He finds the bump that drives her mad, pressing his thumb against it, making her arch her back and press herself more into him. She lets out a shuddering breath against his lips when he moves, circling his thumb around her clit.

He brings his lips up from hers, kissing down her throat and down her chest. He kisses down her belly, and she can't help but smile at that, regardless of how bad she just wants it already. Eventually, his lips leave her stomach and he moves back on the bed. She's glad she's finally getting somewhere, and she spreads her legs out just enough for him to get the hint. His hands come up to her thighs, tracing there and feathering kisses up them, until he finds that special place between her them.

He knows exactly where she wants him. He moves his thumb against her bump again, rubbing around and on it lightly. Her hips lift a little off the mattress, trying to get more contact where she needs it. He circles his thumb around there and a noise comes from the back of her throat, low and needy, and he loves it. His mouth soon replaces his hand, licking up her center and stopping at her clit, closing his lips there and _sucking_, just how he knows she likes it. Her hands quickly come down and grip at his hair, tugging as he works his tongue and lips on her. He sneaks a hand in from off her thigh, pressing against her warmth, delighted to find just how wet she is already. He slips a finger in and she moans, head falling back and hips rising high, bucking them to create more friction.

He can't help but hum as she works herself off on his fingers. The vibrations hit her where he's sucking and she whimpers, rocking her hips faster. He rubs inside her, pressing the spot that sends her through the roof. He adds a second finger, slowing his pace just enough to torture her for a while. He detaches his lips from her clit for a moment, but her hands, still tangled in his hair, push him right back down. He can't help but smile at this, looking up to meet her eyes as he wraps his lips around the bump for a second time. He flicks his tongue out as he moves his fingers, pressing into both of her pleasure spots, and it's all she can take before she lets out a long, loud moan and her hips fall back onto the bed.

His hand is covered with her, but he doesn't care. He moves back up the bed, kissing her stomach once before his dry hand comes to her face. She looks up with a smile, before sitting up, albeit awkwardly. Once she's finally upright—or as upright as she can be, with her expanded stomach. She moves him back against the headboard, before straddling his waist and rocking her hips over him. His head falls back, hitting the board with a thump, but the only thing that matters to him is her doing _that _with her body. If he wasn't aroused enough before, he was now, and she can tell from the bulge pressing up against her. She doesn't stop, though, but continues on. She presses kisses down his throat as she rocks with a steady rhythm, biting down when she reaches his collarbone. She lets her lips suck there, darting her tongue out and leaving lots of little marks on his chest.

"A-Annie," he whimpers, both hating and loving the way her body rocked over his. It is torture, wanting to be inside of her, with her _teasing _him the way she was.

"Hmm?" She hums, lips trailing up his neck, sucking under his jaw. "What do you want?" She asks, before placing her lips right back where they were.

"You," he breathes, his hands coming around her body to grip at her ass, pulling her closer to him.

"Will you not hold back this time?" She asks, purposefully speeding up the movement of her hips.

"No! God, I'll do whatever you want," he squeaks, and her rocking ceases.

She smirks then, placing one knee on either side of his body. "Since you're so worried about hurting me," she mumbles, her hands gripping his shoulders. "I'll top, then." She moves to press a kiss to his lips quickly, before sinking down onto him. He wraps his arms around her, as they're both sitting upright, and his fingers dig into her back. She lets out a moan at this, glad that he's being s_omewhat _rough like she likes, telling him to break the skin. He does so, scratching all down her back and digging into her, and she's relieved; it's the first pain she's felt in a while and it skyrockets pleasure through her.

She rocks her hips and he wriggles beneath her, thrusting his hips up lightly, just barely meeting her. She groans, moving faster. "Harder," she says, and she ignores the look he gives her. Succumbing to what she orders, he drives up into her harder, and she lets out a shuddering breath and lets out a whimper. "C'mon, faster," she says. It's odd for him to be moving like this under her, but she can't get enough. He's rocking his hips as fast as he can, pushing himself up into her harder, and he finds that spot in her that causes her to collapse. Her hands fall from his chest and grip the sheets as she moves her body so she can hit that spot again.

His hands find her hair, and he grips it tightly, pulling her head back like she's always liked. As he pulls her head back roughly, her chest sticks out and he dives in, kissing the skin around her nipple before taking it in his mouth and running his tongue over it. She brings one of her own hands down to her clit, working herself as he thrusts up into her. She lets out a growl, rocking faster, and he can tell she's close by the way her hips go sporadic. He moves his mouth from her chest to her neck, sucking there, leaving his mark as he returns her thrusts, and then she comes. He holds her as she rocks it out, thrusting lightly, breathing against her neck. She pants, and he releases his grip on her hair and pulls her close to him as he keeps moving in her. She moves half heartedly, still dazed from her climax, but it's enough for him. With a breath, he finishes, and rests his head in the crook of her neck.

She lets her hands come around and run through his soaked hair, the two of them hot and sticky from sweat, but uncaring as they hold each other. "Thank you," she says, as he pulls out of her. She stays atop him, holding him as he runs patterns down her back. Her baby kicks then, and he can feel the kick through her stomach on hers. He laughs, bringing his hands to her belly and smiling up at her.


End file.
